The Making of a Sonic the Hedgehog Movie
by Malexthehedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends are making a movie with an ametuer director NOW COMPLETE!!!!!
1. Not so funny chapter

I don't own any of the characters expect the director, the guard, and the assistant

Sonic wakes in his Mansion. He thinks *why should I bother getting up to do this? Oh yeah! The Money! 

Sonic takes a shower gets his spines done and hops in his car going to the studio. He goes to the gate and is welcomed by the guard. "Mornin' Mr. Hedgehog!" "Morning Steve." Sonic parks his car and enters the studio.

Marvin, Sonic's assistant, walks over to Sonic. "Good Morning, sir." "Good Morning, Marv. What's on schedule?" "Well, we have a cast meeting, a couple of promo shots for the film, and then you must read and memorize all of the changes to the script." *This is the worst piece of crap I have ever read. How come I must be punished like this? * Sonic thought. Sonic entered into the director's room (if you call a trashed utility room a director's room)

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge at a table sitting on two or three milk crates. "Yo Sonic Wuz up my peep!" said Shadow. "Nothin' much Shadow" replied Sonic "Where's the idiot?" "You mean the director?" asked Tails "He should be coming soon."

The door slams open and the director, Ray, came into the room. "Okay people as this is my first film after graduating from my two-week film making workshop, we must change every single detail until the script is nothing like its original concept which would make get MIIIILLLLLIIIOOONNNSSS!!!!!! Any questions?" *Why me, God? Why me? * Sonic thought in his head. "No questions, eh? Then let's go do some promo shots!"

A while later….

Shadow is doing very-uhhh-questionable poses during his promo shots. Ray, snapping the photos with his camera, says, "Yeah Shadow-snap- yes. -snap- Yeah. -snap- NO! NO! NO! Alright I'm done" *Ahem* Shadow thought, "Where is my massage?" he called out. "You get a massage? Asked Tails "Yeah, don't you?" "No! I don't!" "Does anyone else get a massage whenever they want?" Every cast member except Tails nods. "I allow all of the "important people" to have massages" said Ray, winking. "That's it! I calling this a day! I'll probably come back tomorrow!" Exclaimed Tails. 

As Tails was leaving, a mysterious figure from the shadows knocks him out and takes him into the shadows. The figure goes a beach a puts the knocked out Tails on a raft and pushes it into the sea. As Tails drifts away, the figure manically laughs and walks away.

The Next Day

"Everyone," says Ray, Tails is missing. But, don't worry I got a look-alike for the time being. Hey Rouge, why are you nervously sweating like that?" "Uhhhh No reason."

Please give some reviews for my fic or I won't post Chapter two 


	2. Ralph the Retarded Rat and Shadow's defi...

You know I don't own anything but my original characters 

"Where's the replacement, Ray?" asked Sonic with much irritation.

"Here he is! Ralph the Retarded Rat!" exclaimed Ray. From behind Ray was a seven-foot-tall, ungainly, white rat.

"HI!!! I'M RALPH!!!" shouted the gigantic rodent. After seeing Ralph, Shadow couldn't hide his frustration from everyone.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE CONTINUING THIS INSANITY!!!!! AM I THE ONLY WHO CAN THAT THIS MOVIE IS GOING TO FAIL LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!!!!"

"What do you mean by the others, Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"I AM MEAN BY MORTAL KOMBAT, RESIDENT EVIL, AND OF COURSE FINAL FANATSY!!!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I QUIT!!!" Then out of nowhere, the Austin Powers theme music comes on and Shadow walks and do "Austin-like poses/moves". As Shadow was about to leave the studio, Ray calls out for Rocko. Then a large, heavy built man came out and shock Shadow with tasers.

"Thanks Rocko." said Ray.

"No prob, Boss." grunted Rocko as he walked away.

"Let Shadow's defiance be a warning for all of you. This movie will continue whether you want to or not. *Why must I be plagued? WHY ME!?!?!* thought Sonic.

Rouge dialed a phone number on her cell phone. A "hello" came from the other side.

"What did you do with Tails?" asked Rouge.

"I did what you said. Kidnap him, knock him out, put him on a raft, drift him out to sea." said the voice.

"I didn't tell you that!!!" shouted the enraged Rouge.

"Who are you talking to Rouge?" asked Amy.

"I'm sorry grandma. I can't come to your birthday party next week," Rouge said on the phone.

"You won't!!!" exclaimed the voice.

"Shut up!" said Rouge as she hung up. 

A few hours later….

"Alright people, we need this scene done!" shouted Ray, "Where is Eggman?" 

"I am right behind you, you blithering buffoon," replied the doctor.

"Where were you?" asked Ray.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just didn't care on doing this crap as much as you, Ray," said Eggman.

"Hula dancers--check," said Ray as he looked at Rouge and Amy who were wearing grass skirts and coconut bras.

"Lab coat-wearing band--check," Ray said as he looked at Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles who were wearing white lab coats with black gloves and glasses.

"Weirdo singer--check," Ray said looking at Ralph.

"And Dr. Demento--check," said Ray looking at Eggman who was wearing a black suit with matching top hat, cape, and hypno-swirled glasses. 

"Lights, Camera, Action," commanded the director. Music started playing as smoke filled the set as Dr. Demento entered with his theme song.

"Doctor Deementooo, Doctor Deeementooo, Doctor Demento, OH DOCTOR DEEEMMMENTTTOO!!!" Ralph sang with the music played by Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. *This thing is stupid. This has nothing to do with Sonic or any of us. I am Shadow the ULTIMATE life form. Why must do this?* thought Shadow as he played his instrument.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH CHOAS COOOONNNNNTTTTTRRRRROOOLL!!!" shouted Shadow and vanished. He reappeared in the air a few feet from Ray while doing a fruity crane position with a slow-mo Matrix camera rotation. While all of this is happening, Rocko walks over and shocks Shadow again.

"You just never learn Shadow. Never," said Ray as he looked at the charred hedgehog.

Well that's Chapter two. I will try to wrap this up in two or three more chapters. Please review, please 


	3. Enter 000

If I owned any of the following copyrighted characters, then why am I writing fan fics?

This chapter is dedicated to Stephanie Johnson

After the Dr. Demento scene, Rouge called the president on her cell phone.

"Mr. President, I need your help to find Tails," she asked to the president.

"Alright, but just for this time," he replied.

"Thank you very much," she said as she hung up. 

The president turned to his cabinet, and told them about what happened and asked how they could do it.

"I say we send the CIA," suggested one man.

"No. They are too busy with terrorists," said the president.

"How about the FBI," suggested another.

"Plane jackers," said the president, "I believe we should use the Double O's."

"They are all busy except for Double O Zero," said first man.

"Bring in 000," said the president. A few minutes later, a tall, beautiful, blonde-haired woman in all black entered the room.

"What is it that you want, gentlemen?" asked 000 impatiently.

"We need you to find Miles "Tails" Prower, said the president, he was kidnapped last night and was put on a drifting raft out to sea."

"I will do it. So, where's the chopper?" asked 000.

"Well, 007 is using it," said the pres.

"The jet?"

"003 has it"

"The speed boat?"

"006"

"Well, what do you have left as transportation?" asked 000. A while later, 000 is rowing a Stars & Stripes emblazoned raft. *Why me? It's not fair!* thought 000.

That's the end of the chapter!!! Please review!! Thanks in advance 


	4. Truth or Dare and an awaited rematch

You people should by now

"Alright, people! That's a wrap!" shouted Ray after completing another scene.

"Let's go to my place for a pizza or something," said Sonic.

"Sure, why not?" said Knuckles.

"Fine then, but no anchovies!" exclaimed Shadow who was still kind of sore from Rocko's shockings. As everyone walked to the exit, all the doors slammed shut and were locked mysteriously.

"What the heck is going on here!" shouted Rouge.

"Great, we stuck in the studio…with Ray!!!!" screamed Eggman with an expression of fear on his face.

"Don't worry guys we will just spend the night here," said Sonic.

"Alright, we'll use my sleeping-bags-in-a-box," said Ray.

"You keep sleeping-bags-in-a-box with at all times?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, Don't you?" said Ray. Everyone stared at Ray as if said he was a leper. As everyone was setting up the sleeping bags, Sonic got an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sonic suggested.

"Sure!!" everyone said.

"I'll go first," said Sonic, " Shadow, truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Shadow. *Wuss* thought everyone except Shadow.

"If you were on a deserted island and you could be with one person. Who would it be?"

"Maria…duh"

"The person has to be alive now!!!"

"Oh…Um…Ah…I guess…Amy," said Shadow while blushing. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Amy who fainted when she heard her name. 

"Alright, It's my turn," said the embarrassed Shadow, "Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Amy said hyperactively.

"I dare you to make out with…Sonic!!!" said Shadow. Everyone was unimpressed with Shadow's dare.

"I won't do it!!!" cried Sonic, "it's inhumane!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sonic ran around the studio while being chased by Amy. After a couple of minutes of chasing, Sonic got a very cold chill.

"I-iiiiiiii-sssssss an-an-an-an-anyone-ne-ne-ne el-else-se co-cc-cold-ld?" asked the shivering hedgehog. Everyone else shook their heads. Then a large white entity appeared and formed into King Boom Boo.

"Knuckles, I have locked you and your friends in here so we could have a rematch!" bellowed the ghost, "And this time, there is no sunlight to help you!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!!!!" shouted Shadow, but the attack went right through him.

"YOUR FEEBLE ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME WHEN IT'S DARK!!!" roared King Boom Boo.

"We don't care," said Knuckles with an indignant tone of voice. He glided straight to Boom Boo, but he went straight through it.

"Dang, I'll get you soon enough," said Knuckles as he continued his assault until sunrise.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!! NNNNOOOOOTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed King Boom Boo as he shrunk to a dinky size and was defeated by Knuckles' knuckles. Then the doors were unlocked and open.

"YAY!!!! WE CAN ALL GO HOME!!!" exclaimed Amy.

Well that's the end of that chapter. NEXT CHAPTER: The conclusion Where's Tails, Will 000 find him, and who is the mysterious figure? FIND OUT KIDS!!!! Please review 


	5. The Conclusion

You all know who owns what and what owns who

"Well, at least we are done with this movie," said Sonic as he sat down on a chair.

"But, whatever happened to Tails?" asked Amy.

"Everyone, I have a confession to make," said Rouge, "I am partly responsible for Tails' kidnapping." Everybody was shocked on what Rouge said, especially Shadow.

"You are responsible for Tails being missing!!! Thanks to you, we had to get Roy the Repugnant Rabbit!!!"

"That's RALPH the RETARDED RAT!!!" corrected Ray as he was putting on his jacket.

"Whatever!" replied Shadow; "You were also the reason why Rocko shocked me!" 

"Actually that was your own fault that you got shocked due to your temper," said Rouge, "Anyway, I called the president to find Tails but…"

"But what, Rouge?" asked Tails.

"Tails!!! You're alive!!!" exclaimed Rouge; "I thought that when Nack told me he put you on a drifting raft that you would be gone forever!!!"

"Who's Nack?" asked Shadow.

"I am Nack," replied the mysterious figure that just came out of the shadows.

"YOU!!!" shouted Sonic.

"Yes, it's me, Sonic, it has been a long time since we last met."

"Who is this GUY!?!" shouted Shadow.

"This is Nack the Weasel, in a way he was my ally at one time," replied Knuckles, "We used to work with Eggman a long time ago. Since then, he went in hiding from either Sonic, Eggman, or myself, hoping none of us would find him."

"That was a nice story, Knux, but why is he here?" asked Shadow.

"I just wanted to find out the progress on finding Tails," said Nack.

"Well I'm fine that's to 000," said Tails as he looked at 000.

"Hello everyone, I am 000. I was sent by the president to find Mr. Prower, but it wasn't easy," said 000.

"How come?" asked Amy.

"Well, at first, the only transportation available was a raft," when everyone heard this they just laughed their heads off, but after 000 cleared her throat they were silent, " Thank you, as I was saying, I was rowing the raft for days upon days until I found an island. I had to rest, so I went to the shore. I went exploring on the island, and then I found a monkey wearing a butler's suit. I communicated to it by sign language. I asked it where was I and why it was wearing that uniform. It said that I was on the Swiss family Robinson's island and that it was their servant. It also told me about a two-tailed fox that was about to be sacrificed by local natives. I asked where it was going to be sacrificed, and it pointed me to the direction. I ran as fast as I could, and I saw Tails hanging on a rope over a fire pit. I ran to Tails, but the chief would not let me take him. I asked him to give him to me, then he just said okay and handed me Tails and we left the island and came back here."

"That was…interesting," said Sonic, "So, who wants some chili dogs?" Everyone winced at the thought of eating chili dogs at the moment. A strange little man walked into the studio with an enraged look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY STUDIO LOT?!?!" asked the little man.

"We just finished the Sonic the Hedgehog movie," replied Ray.

"I DID NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO MAKE A SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MOVIE!" shouted the man, "I ALLOWED A MARIO MOVIE TO BE MADE HERE!!!"

"ROCKO!!!!" shouted Ray. Rocko ran toward the little man, but was shocked by a larger man.

"Thank you, Bruno," said the little man, "Now get rid of all of them!" Bruno threw everyone out to the curb.

"So, the movie we completed isn't going to be released, Ray?" asked Sonic.

"Nope," said Ray. Inside everyone was happy, but they tried to show sorrow.

"Anyway, I hear they are making a third Mortal Kombat movie and need a director, so farewell everyone. We might meet each other someday," said Ray as he walked to the sunset.

Malex the Hedgehog here. I hope all of you enjoyed my first fic. So I asked all of you readers to tell me how you feel about the story overall. With your help I could make my next fic even funnier than this one. Well See Ya Soon!!!! 


End file.
